1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screwdriver with a turning shaft for assisting force application and special application shaft for screwdriver head in order to save time, and energy in operation thereof and to achieve multiple using functions.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The assisting turning shaft of the conventional screwdriver is related to a shaft body which can be plugged into a handgrip to be in a vertical state while the torsion value of the screwdriver can be increased by means of the turning shaft in order to achieve the time- and energy-saving effect. As shown in FIG. 1-A, the conventional screwdriver is fitted with a polygon head end 11 at the top of the shaft-shaped main body 10 which includes a longitudinal square socket 12 and a lateral circular borehole at the certain position thereof. The longitudinal square socket 12 hat a handgrip 15 with a square plug shaft 14 which is plugged downward so that a normal screwdriver form is formed while the lateral circular borehole 13 serves for lateral inserting of an assisting turning shaft 16. The turning shaft 16 and the main body 10 are in a vertical state in order to obtain an added effect to increase the torsion value.
Although the conventional screwdriver can be used to enhance the torsion, the turning shaft 16 and the handgrip 15 can be applied together, that is, it's required to remove the handgrip 15 from the socket 12 of the head end 11 first when the turning shaft 16 is used so that the turning shaft 16 can be smoothly inserted into the borehole 13. Similarly, the turning shaft 16 should be removed before using the handgrip 15. This results in much inconvenience.
Furthermore, one hand should hold the main body 10 lightly while the other holds the turning shaft 16 to apply a single-direction force in using the turning shaft 16 of the conventional screwdriver. However, no accessories are fitted to the main body 10 or the turning shaft 16 so that the screwdriver head 17 of the application end of the main body 10 should be removed from the screw piece of work first in order to place the turning shaft 16 to the original force application position and then to place the screwdriver head 17 on the screw piece of work for applying force. Thus, this can't achieve the goal of rapid screwing.